


BatCat Wedding

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Little Brothers, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Y/N is Dick's fiance and they go to Bruce and Selina's wedding only to find out their brothers are not ready for their sister to leave





	BatCat Wedding

I helped Dick adjust his tie

"just think it'll be our wedding in a couple of months"

I smiled "let's just hope I don't have to come save you again with your tie"

"no promises"

I fixed his tie I turned and saw Damian sitting alone. I sat next to him

"what's wrong little D"

"tt nothing"

"fine I'll go check on Tim and make sure he doesn't need me"

"tt... I don't want you to marrie Richard"

Dick popped his head back shocked. I put my hand up

"are you afraid I'm stealing your brother"

"no I fear I am used to having you home"

"Aww Damian" I hugged him

"get off!"

"you know how many times you visit Bludhaven to see Richard I'll be there every time you want to come we can have slumber party's and eat popcorn and watch movies!"

"you're as lame as Grayson"

"Aww, but thats why you love me"

"tt"

After Bruce and Selina walked down the aisle. Moment's later we sat at the table. Barbara dancing with her boyfriend, Jason dancing with Cassandra, Stephanie and Tim dancing. Dick grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor we danced I laughed. We all switched I danced with Jason

"hey little bro"

"hey sis so you marrying Dick in a few month's and moving to Bludhaven"

"yeah for the first time in a long time I'm really really happy"

Jason looked at Cassandra I smiled

"you happy too" I asked

"yeah I really am Cass as really made me happy. I really love her"

"and have you told her how much she means to you"

"not yet you know I'm terrible with feelings"

"Jason if you don't tell her you'll regret it"

"I know, I know"

"Switch!"I hear 

We switched I danced with Tim

"you excited about leaving to go with Dick"

"not entirely I mean I'm really going to miss you, Damian, Alfred, Bruce, Selina and Stephanie"

"humph Damian nearly killing me every chance he gets. Steph and I arguing. Alfred's delicious waffles" he said sarcastic

"I'm definitely not going to miss Alfred's waffles but I will definitely miss seeing you guy's. You know you're welcome to visit"

"I know it's just going to be different"

"switch!"

I spun around and bumped into Bruce

"dad! Sorry"

"it's fine, Y/N. Remember how I taught you"

"like riding a bike"

We waltzed I heard him sigh not you too

"have you and Dick discussed any plans for the wedding"

"a little hear and there"

"good you do know if you are not ready. That-- I just want to make sure you are ready"

"Bruce, I am are you"

"of course I am..." he huffed "no I'm afraid not"

"would it make you feel better if me and Dick hold off the wedding for a few more months"

"no I am afraid I will never be ready to give you up. I only wish you could stay my little girl forever... I just want you to be happy"

"I am don't worry I promise to visit you"

He gently rubbed my hair Bruce and Selina left we waved goodbye


End file.
